


The Dragon and Her Queen

by ea_phoenix



Series: The Dragon Series [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Mirandy, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ea_phoenix/pseuds/ea_phoenix
Summary: A sequel to The Princess and Her Dragon. Probably best to read that one first so that everything in this story makes sense. In this installment, Miranda fights to reclaim her kingdom with her soulmate, her Andrea, at her side. There's dragons, true love, the overthrowing of despotic rulers, and more. Rated T for non-graphic violence just to be safe.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: The Dragon Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146866
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	The Dragon and Her Queen

**Author's Note:**

> While the story is my original idea, the characters are not mine and no money has been made from this story.

“But mama promised to tell us the rest of our favorite story tonight,” Cassidy pouted as her mother tucked her into bed.

“And what story would that be, my dear?”

“Don’t tease, mommy! You know our favorite story,” Cassidy’s twin replied indignantly, arms crossed as she caught her mother’s playful smirk.

“You are correct, Caroline,” Miranda reassured her other daughter with a gentle stroke through her red hair. “Since it also happens to be one of my favorites and your mama is still visiting with her parents, I thought I would tell your bedtime story tonight. If that is alright with you two, of course.”

At the eager nods and excited smiles of both girls, Miranda comfortably arranged the flowing skirt of her sky-blue dress as she settled into the chair stationed between their beds.

“Now, I know your mother already told you the first half of the story last night, but in order to do the next half justice, I must go back a bit and tell it from the dragon’s perspective.”

With her audience fully enraptured, Miranda spoke, “We’ve all heard the legend of the downfall of Queen Miranda and her miraculous return, but what most are not aware of is what happened to her in the years between. Thus begins our tale of a beautiful queen cursed to live out her days as a lonely dragon.”

* * *

_Queen Miranda, ruler of the Fairy Realm, fought valiantly against Irving the Vile and the evil forces that had besieged her castle. Overwhelmed by her superior strength and skill, Irving cast one final, desperate curse. Deflecting it easily, Queen Miranda prepared to dispose of the loathsome man once and for all. Unbeknownst to the queen, however, her deflection spell and Irving’s curse had combined into one and had ricocheted off a suit of armor before hurling back towards her. As the purple smoke of the wayward spell engulfed the formidable queen, she knew nothing but an eternity of searing pain and suffocating sorrow before blissful darkness finally overtook her._

_Upon waking, a dull throb permeated her body and a grey fog filled her mind. Awareness of anything other than that was slow to come. Eventually, the pain eased, the fog lifted, and Miranda remembered everything instantly. Startled, ice blue eyes snapped open and Miranda examined her surroundings for the first time. An unfamiliar forest sprawled out before her and the birdcalls overhead were unnervingly foreign. The queen had always taken pride in knowing every inch of her kingdom. From the dales of the east to the bogs of the west, she had traversed every mountain and valley of her realm and dread now began to settle low in the pit of her stomach as she realized she had no idea where she was._

_Struggling to stand, a low growl erupted from the injured woman’s chest when her sore muscles protested and her mind spun at the movement. The sound was unlike any she had ever produced in her long life and, with a dawning horror, the queen realized that she no longer inhabited the body she once had. What had once been covered by soft, pale flesh was now encased in rigid, silver scales while toned legs and slim arms were now thick, scaly limbs marked by vicious claws._

_A local tale from that distant land, passed down through the centuries, tells of the terrible roar that emanated from the center of the Dark Woods that night. A thunderous roar that echoed across a thousand leagues. A terrifying roar that sent all that heard it cowering in fear. The earth-shattering roar of a dragon being born._

_Anger reigned for a time and a significant portion of the forest burned down around her in her rage. Soon, rumor spread throughout village inns of a silver dragon spotted roaming the woods. Drunken farmers and merchants would brazenly proclaim their heroic intentions to slaughter the beast only to regret their alcohol-fueled delusions the next morning when they stood at the edge of the forest with a jeering crowd behind them. Those brave enough to enter the woods would leave running, screaming for their lives as the menacing growl of the dragon echoed behind them. What they all failed to recount when relating their near-death experiences was that the dragon never once gave chase. It didn’t take long for Queen Miranda to acknowledge that, no matter how many people she asked for help, they would never be able to understand her in this new form._

_Unsurprisingly, armored knights arrived in the forest not long after her arrival and Miranda knew she must move on lest they succeed in their quest to slay her. Taking flight, her unrelenting fury fueled her search for her homeland. Flying only at night in order to avoid detection, nearly a year passed before her search bore fruit. Finally, under the watchful gaze of a waning moon, the queen recognized the kingdom that bordered the southern edge of the Fairy Realm. Spirits bolstered, Queen Miranda made haste towards her rightful throne only to be hindered at the border by an invisible barrier. No matter how she raged and pushed against it, it would not budge._

_With the sun rising and her energy spent, Miranda took shelter in the nearby mountains. Every night for a month, she tested her strength against the barrier. She circled the entire kingdom thrice, poking and prodding for weaknesses. She found none. Eventually discarding this futile venture, she decided to wait for a royal delegation or trading envoy to pass along the main trading route through the mountains where she had found refuge. Fairy folk were not nearly as frightened by magical creatures as the mortals tended to be. Surely, they would not run screaming at the sight of one dragon. No one ever came._

_Years went as she unsuccessfully attempted to reenter her kingdom, her home. With each passing day, the Fairy Realm gradually faded from the land of men until it was nothing more than a forgotten fairy tale. Despondent, Miranda combed the realms for any magic user that could turn her back to her true form. After more than a century of wasted searching, Miranda settled into a large cave at the base of the mountains near her lost homeland. There she slept, waking only when hunger and thirst drove her from her dwelling to the nearby river where she could drink her fill and hunt wild game._

_Time lost all meaning to the cursed queen until fate arrived in the form of a young princess, the first person able to understand her in her dragon form in over three hundred years. How fortunate for her that this beautiful, loving woman also turned out to be her soulmate as well as her curse-breaker. With her true from restored, her magic reclaimed, and her love at her side, Miranda felt born again._

_While no one would ever accuse Miranda of being a fool, she was indeed quite foolish in so many ways when it came to her princess, her Andréa. Most notably that nearly a decade passed before Miranda agreed to marry Andréa. Fear is so often such an absurd emotion, but it was fear holding Miranda back. Not that she ever doubted their love for one another or that she wanted to spend eternity with the young woman, but that Andréa was exactly that... young. Especially when compared to the millennia Miranda had lived. Besides, who would ever want to bind themselves to a disgraced, bitter dragon such as her?_

_Andréa gently soothed these most prominent insecurities by reminding Miranda that she had fallen in love with Miranda the dragon first and would have continued to love her even if they had never found a way to break the curse. Furthermore, age was just a number and it wasn’t the years behind them, but the years ahead that mattered most. With the reassurance that Andréa was committed to their relationship even without the formal tie of marriage, Miranda proudly watched as the brunette grew into the benevolent queen everyone knew she would be._

_The day of Queen Andrea’s coronation, though she still insisted everyone call her ‘Andy’, Miranda was officially named “Queen’s Consort”, a title she wore with honor. As Consort, she was afforded the same rights and privileges as any other monarch would receive. This was, of course, at Andréa’s insistence. The younger woman stated firmly that one day she and Miranda would wed and Miranda would be crowned Queen of Talmivaa, ruling alongside her as an equal. There was no reason to pretend otherwise until then simply because Miranda needed time._

_With Andréa’s compassion and Miranda’s experience, the kingdom prospered more than it ever had before. New treaties and trade agreements were forged with previously ignored nations, breathing new life into these struggling territories and introducing innovative goods and techniques to Talmivaa. Life was good. Yet Miranda knew she would never be truly content until she restored her kingdom. The good folk of the Fairy Realm did not deserve to suffer under the rule of Stephen and his despicable sidekick, Irving the Vile._

_With Andréa’s fervent support and the Council’s permission, Miranda sent out a score of scouts to comb the world far and wide for any scrap of information they could find on the lost realm. While these brave soldiers roamed the land, Miranda and her courtiers scoured the castle’s library for any text, historical or fictional, that made mention of the missing Fairy Realm. In an effort to curry favor with the new queen and her consort, the neighboring kingdoms were only too eager to provide whatever assistance they could. Soon hundreds of books and scrolls arrived from the other nations that had once bordered the Fairy Realm. Although the research proved useless, many accounts had been written of the vanished realm but no one had ever been able to explain its disappearance, one of the scouts eventually managed to return with something of note._

_One day, two years after their marriage, the queens received an unexpected guest that came bearing welcomed news. A pixie, heavy with child, had escaped the lost realm after her lover had been executed by Stephen for treason. Though many had failed in the past, a small, but determined, uprising was gaining traction in the Fairy Realm. Evidently, Stephen’s ill-gained immortality had brought with it a fair amount of madness and even his closest allies and advisors were now plotting against him._

_When Queen Miranda approached Queen Andréa and the royal council with a request to liberate her homeland, she was surprised they readily agreed without hesitation. Unwilling to question their quick acquiescence lest they change their minds, Miranda waited until she and Andréa were alone that night before broaching the topic. Her wife explained that Talmivaa had a long, proud history of deposing despotic monarchs, but never claiming the land as their own. Instead, they would maintain a presence until a suitable ruler was appointed and then return home. As for her own reasons, Andréa was ready to personally throttle those that had caused her lover to suffer so greatly._

_Thus began weeks of arguing and plotting amongst the queens’ council and their military advisors. While unwilling to waste time, they were also aware that the element of surprise should not be squandered. More scouts were dispatched to survey the hidden entrance to the lost realm. With no way of knowing if Stephen or Irving would be alerted to their presence the moment they crossed through, it was agreed by all that no one would pass into the Fairy Realm until the army was ready to attack. They could only do their best to prepare for whatever lay on the other side based on what little information the pixie, Kenai, had been able to provide and Miranda’s own recollections of the castle._

_Finally, a plot formed. Miranda, as the rightful ruler of the Fairy Realm, would lead a small troop of specialized soldiers through secret passageways beneath the castle. The rest of their forces would open with a full attack in an effort to draw the majority of Stephen’s army and his remaining supporters away from the castle. This would allow Miranda and the others to confront Stephen directly without being hindered along the way._

_The sole point of contention to this finalized plan came when Queen Andréa announced that she would accompany Miranda’s contingent on their mission. The council was in an immediate uproar over both ruling queens risking their lives in battle. Their outraged voices thundering throughout the war room were drowned out by the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears and Miranda was paralyzed at the thought of her wife in harm’s way. The temperature in the room dropped and frost crept across the walls causing every person present to grow quiet and still. A frostily whispered, “Get out,” cleared the room quickly, leaving only the queens behind._

_Amusement pulled at the corners of Andréa’s mouth in response to Miranda’s ability to clear a room, but Miranda failed to see the humor in any of it when it felt as if the world was crashing down around her. In fact, her wife’s unconcerned countenance only increased her ire. Warm, brown eyes held steady against the piercing glare of her wife’s icy gaze. Long moments passed as the two women remained locked in a stalemate._

_“Miranda...” Andréa broke first, her voice infuriatingly tranquil._

_“No,” she interrupted, unwilling to waver on this point._

_“My love...”_

_“No! You cannot simply bat your eyelashes, placate me with pet names, and expect me to agree to this.”_

_“If you’d allow me to speak,” the brunette continued evenly, taking slow steps towards her agitated wife, “I may be able to ease your mind some and you’d see that this really is our best chance for success.”_

_“You may be considered immortal by human standards, Andréa, but that does not mean you cannot die,” Miranda hissed in frustration. It seemed her stubborn wife refused to grasp the seriousness of this situation. “I forbid you to enter into something that will surely endanger your life. I could not bear to lose you!”_

_“You act as if I have no idea what we will be going into.”_

_“You don’t. None of us do,” Miranda pointed out, exasperation tinging her voice. “We are all going into this blind but at least the rest of us have the experience and training to see us through whatever lies on the other side of that opening.”_

_“Miranda,” the brunette replied calmly, “do you honestly believe I took up sword fighting and archery simply for my health? That I spent the last twelve years studying strategy and tactical warfare under the captain of the royal guard out of sheer boredom?”_

_Though she never once thought boredom or vanity was the motivation behind her wife’s actions, she was embarrassingly astonished at the brunette’s true purpose for learning how to fight. Stunned at how utterly dense she had been, Miranda could only offer up a weak, “Oh.”_

_“Yes, ‘Oh’,” Andréa responded, a teasing smirk settling across her mouth. Wrapping the white-haired queen into a firm embrace, she continued, “I knew this day would come, my love, and I refuse to sit idly by while you go off to war in distant land. My rightful place has been and always will be by your side. Come what may, we will face this_ together _.”_

_Though her fear did not abate as Andréa laid out her persuasive argument, Miranda realized she would never be able to sway the brunette in any way once her mind was set on something. Truly, who was Miranda to deny her wife anything anyways?_

_With the plan set and the die cast, Miranda prayed that the fates that had brought Andréa to her would be kind enough to grant her one last favor. No matter what, Andréa, her greatest love, must live._

_Autumn leaves littered the ground as the army marched its way across the countryside of Talmivaa. The only known entrance to the Fairy Realm lay over a hundred leagues away and the miles seemed to stretch endlessly before them. Spirits remained high as they made their way through forest and fen, over mountains and into valleys, until the day came that they were facing their destination._

_A cavern, similar to the one Miranda had formerly inhabited, stood before them. Typically, one would not look twice at this seemingly ordinary cave except for the strange, purple light emanating from its depths. Three scouts, including the one who had originally found Kenai, were dispatched to keep watch over the entrance deep in the cave while the rest of the soldiers set up camp. That night, the normally raucous soldiers were silent._

_The next morning, the army readied themselves in the pre-dawn hours. A squadron of soldiers would remain behind to protect against anything malicious that may break through should they fail in their mission to overthrow Stephen. Nerves tight and minds focused, the rest of the army marched towards whatever fate awaited them._

_Miranda suppressed a pained gasp as she stepped through the other side and set eyes on her homeland for the first time in over three hundred years. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and anger burned in her chest as she took in the sight of the once lush forest that had surrounded her castle now razed to the ground. Orders were quickly issued to the soldiers coming through to douse their torches. Darkness shrouded their arrival, but any light they carried would surely give them away in the absence of cover. Even from a mile away, they could spot the fires currently blazing in the castle courtyard and the individuals wandering around them._

_With their target now in sight, the final part of their plan was adjusted accordingly. Miranda, Andréa, and their group would circle west of the castle towards the north side where the entrance to the secret tunnels was located. Meanwhile, the main body of their army would march in from the east. This not only gave the advantage of drawing Stephen’s gaze away from the small band sneaking in, but with the rising sun at their backs, their enemy would be blinded going into battle._

_Branches and thorns scraped against their leather trousers as they stole through the thick brush. Miranda flinched with dread every time the fading moonlight glinted off the hilt of the sword strapped to Andréa’s hip, a stark reminder of the danger they would face. She had lain awake the night prior, her wife sleeping soundly in her arms, and beseeched anyone listening one final time that no harm would befall the brunette. Knowing not even the gods themselves would be able to stop Andréa now that they had come so far, Miranda had set as many shielding spells on the woman as she could think of until a restless sleep claimed her._

_Reaching the northern wall, the covert group of one dozen men and women crept along the stonework, keeping to the shadows, and slipped into the hidden entrance right as the sun broke over the horizon and distant horns signaled the attack. With a flick of her wrist, Miranda conjured a glowing, red orb to light the way. The small blaze illuminated the moss covered brick walls and the dust covered floors so they wouldn’t trip and flounder their way down the path._

_Designed to be used as a means of escape for the monarch and their family, these secret passages were known to a limited number within the royal court. When Miranda had ruled as queen, she had assigned their upkeep to a trusted few and they had been inspected on a regular basis. By the lack of footprints on the floor, it was clear that their existence had remained concealed and no one had passed through in quite some time._

_Upon reaching the door that would lead directly into the throne room, they were frustrated to find that the hinges had rusted solid in the intervening centuries. Making their way to the royal chambers instead, the group was able to infiltrate the castle, albeit further from their intended destination than they would have preferred. With a sniff of disdain, Miranda noted that Stephen had taken the light-colored, elegant furnishings that had once adorned her personal sanctuary and replaced them with dark animal skins and crude, heavy fixtures._

_The sound of clashing steel and harried voices carried through from the windows behind them as they made their way into the hallway, weapons drawn and ready. A set of heavy-booted footsteps echoed up the stairwell and the company paused, collectively holding their breath, until they passed and faded. Descending the stairs with stealth, they reached the ground floor without interference. Rounding a corner, they happened upon a frightened servant who froze in shock at the sight of them. Before the man could issue more than a dismayed squeak, Andréa brought the pommel of her sword across the side of his head. His unconscious body hit the floor with a muted thump. The brunette merely shrugged at the astonished looks thrown her way._

_At the final turn, Miranda snuck a quick glance around the corner. Spotting two men standing guard on either side of the throne room doors, she stepped into the open and threw her hands forward. Before either guard could blink, they were encased in solid ice._

_Finally standing in front of the large, ornate doors, soldiers flanking either side of her, Miranda hesitated for a moment before turning to look over her left shoulder. There she met the steadfast gaze of her wife. Miranda pushed all the love she felt for Andréa to the surface, hoping with this last look to convey the depth of her feelings for the brunette. A tender smile and a quick wink let her know her messaged had been received and was returned whole-heartedly. Facing the doors once more, Miranda shoved her fear and doubt aside and set her mind to the task ahead._

_With a flip of her wrists, the wooden doors burst open, splinters flying as they flew off their hinges. Startled gasps and alarmed screams sounded from those assembled in the throne room. Three score of armored soldiers stood between her and her intended targets, the two men currently positioned atop the dais at the far end of the room._

_“Miranda!” Stephen exclaimed in surprise, jumping from the throne. Despite his immortality, they years had not been kind. His skin was sallow and sagging, his hair tangled and thinning, dark circles were prominent atop his sunken cheeks, and there was a madness behind his eyes that gave proof to the rumor of his insanity._

_“Miranda,” Irving the Vile glowered from Stephen’s right, “I had hoped you were dead.”_

_“Tales of my demise have been greatly exaggerated, I assure you,” Miranda countered, a menacing gleam in her eyes as she stalked forward, “and I have returned to claim what is rightfully mine.”_

_Stephen scoffed while Irv muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘sanctimonious witch’ before bellowing, “What are you waiting for? ATTACK!!!”_

_With palpable reluctance, the soldiers began to advance on the small contingent. With a negligent wave of her hand, Miranda sent the first half a dozen men to near her soaring through the air before they crashed to the floor in a heap. Several more met the same fate while Andréa and the others of their small troop spread out, protecting her on all sides. The clanging of steel against steel and the frenzied yelling of Stephen and Irv issuing orders reverberated within the hall as Miranda steadily progressed through the throng._

_One of their own men fell as they reached the center of the hall; the remaining quickly closed the gap and fought on as strong as ever. By this point, Stephen’s men had been reduced by half either through injury or through desertion. Three-quarters of the way to the dais, a look of desperate fear overtook Stephen’s eyes and he made for a small door set in the back corner, escaping deeper into the castle. Not bothering to pursue the man, Miranda’s gaze focused on Irv, the true source of force behind her previous downfall._

_Unwilling to wait any longer, Miranda cleared a path to the dais and began throwing spells and curses at the man standing at the other end. Irv immediately countered with his own hexes, confident in his ability to end Miranda’s life once and for all. The area around them cleared as they circled each other, magic flying between them and lighting the hall in a myriad of hues._

_Once again, Irving found himself overwhelmed by the strength of Miranda’s magic. While he had spent the last three hundred years resting on his laurels and reveling in his evil experiments, Miranda had discovered the greatest source of power, true love. Tapping into that connection in a way she had never been able to before, Miranda felt a surge of energy course through her body. A golden glow radiated around her as she continued to throw spell after spell with increasing precision and intensity._

_Panicked, Irv frantically scanned for a way out when his beady eyes fell upon a young woman nearby emanating the same, strange glow as his foe. Uncaring who the brunette was, he threw a spell in her direction. The sickly, green light sped across the short distance, catching Andréa square in her chest. Turning to follow the wayward hex, Miranda cried out as it hit its mark and her wife fell._

_“Andréa!”_

_Running to the brunette’s side and dropping to her knees, Miranda threw one last spell at Irv that merely grazed past his right shoulder._

_“You missed,” Irving gloated over her as she cradled Andréa’s motionless body in her arms._

_“I never miss,” Miranda responded, a wicked gleam to her eyes, watching as the spell she had cast ricocheted off a suit of armor before hitting Irv in the back._

_Eyes wide in astonished dismay, Irving the Vile disintegrated to ash and was no more._

_Turning back to her beloved, Miranda laid the younger woman on the unforgiving floor with shaking hands. No breath stirred through the brunette’s chest and no pulse beat at her neck. A strangled sob broke from Miranda’s throat at the sight of her wife’s lifeless body. Tears flooded her vision as she bent to whisper in the other woman’s ear._

_“You cannot leave me, Andréa. You vowed to be mine for eternity when we married and I intend to hold you to that promise. Please, come back to me.”_

_Placing a kiss to her wife’s temple, a lone teardrop broke free and fell from her closed eyes to the brunette hair beneath her lips. A strange light diffused the tear as it was absorbed into Andréa’s skin. A sudden gasp sounded from the prone body and Miranda’s eyes snapped open in disbelief. An elated laugh escaped her chest when vibrant, brown eyes met hers once more. Clutching the conscious, but weak, body of her greatest love to her, Miranda peppered Andréa’s smiling face with kisses before catching her lips in one last deep, life-affirming kiss._

_With Irving defeated and Stephen captured whilst fleeing like the coward he was, the remaining army quickly laid down their arms in surrender. Of the twelve that had infiltrated the castle, seven walked out of there with their lives and Miranda was only too glad that her Andréa could be counted amongst them._

_Upon their triumphant return to Talmivaa, the two queens were saddened to learn that Kenai had died in childbirth, but elated that the twin girls had survived. There was no hesitation, no doubt, and no conversation needed between them as to what was best for the children that now found themselves alone in this world. A week later, a celebration was thrown for Queen Andréa and Queen Miranda, rulers of the newly united Talmivaa Kingdom and Fairy Realm, and their twin daughters, Cassidy Anne and Caroline Grace. Peace and prosperity once more restored, they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

With a gentle kiss to the forehead of each of her slumbering daughters, Miranda slipped quietly from their room and towards the library where she had left her wife and in-laws. A contented smile fell across her lips at the sound of her Andréa’s vibrant laughter echoing down the hall.

“Any problems getting the girls to bed tonight?” Andy asked when happy faces and a roaring fire welcomed Miranda’s return.

“Not a one, darling,” Miranda reassured, lacing their fingers together as she sat on the settee next to the brunette. “One highly-in-demand bedtime story and they were fast asleep.”

With a knowing grin and a loving kiss, something that even decades later still sent a thrill through Miranda’s entire being, Andy returned to the conversation with her parents and Miranda settled into her wife’s side, her rightful place in life.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of those that reviewed/gave kudos to The Princess and Her Dragon. It was your encouragement that convinced me to write this sequel and I truly hope that you all enjoyed this just as much as the first part. Shout out to my friend, Thewynnreader for looking it over for me. I only asked her if it was decent enough to post. Any and all other mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know what you think. It is ALWAYS greatly appreciated. Be safe and be well.


End file.
